


Ice Cream

by BethXP



Series: Old Self Insert Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Self Insert Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"Hurry up, you are going to miss the beginning!" You call behind you as the film on the television starts. As the title credits roll and the over-excited music begins to play, you feel the sofa dip slightly as your boyfriend takes his seat next to you. In an automatic reaction, you snuggle up to him, fitting yourself underneath the arm that he puts around you. 

 

Before you have a chance to properly take it in, you are aware of an object blocking your vision to the screen. It is a dessert spoon. Turning to the holder of the cutlery, you pull a confused face saying, "Benedict, what are you doing?" 

 

Giving you the spoon, he reaches down to the other side of him and reveals a refreshingly cold tub of cookies and cream ice cream - your favourite. 

 

"Can't watch a film without ice cream!"

 

Grinning happily you place kiss on his cheek and take the ice cream. "Thank you."

 

Together, the two of you watch the film, you snacking every now and again on that creamy dessert. You smile as you feel Benedict running strands of your hair through his fingers and nuzzling his nose into the side of your head. Every now and again you would take a spoonful of ice cream and hold it above your head until you feel the pressure of Benedict licking it off the spoon. 

 

"Achoo!"

 

"Oh Benedict!" You groan.

 

"Sorry, your hair tickled my nose!" He rubs his nose accordingly. 

 

"You've made me drop the ice cream down my top!" You sit up and pull your top over your head so you can inspect it properly. You shiver as the cold breeze rushes across your back, giving you goose pimples on your skin. "Did it go down my top?" You ask as you look over the tshirt. "This was a brand new top, it better not stain!" You give him a playful slap on the leg. "If it does you can buy me another one!" 

 

Benedict laughs.

 

"I think it will be fine." He nods his head towards your torso. 

 

You look down and see a teaspoon sized lump of melting ice cream dribbling down your chest. You press your index finger against your skin to stop the liquid from ruining your best bra and then you lick it off your finger. You then go to do the same again to remove the rest of the spillage when Benedict catches you by the wrist. 

 

"No, no, no," he raises a suggestive eyebrow, "allow me."

 

He shifts in his spot so he is in a more comfortable position as you giggle and tell him not to be silly, but you do not resist in any way. Gently he pushes you back so you are laying flat on the sofa.

 

He begins to lower his head and you watch as a pink, wet tongue slowly curls out of his mouth. He moves deliberately slow, so that you feel the hot condensation from his breath for a while before he reaches your skin. He watches you until he is physically unable to, when his eyes drop to your chest and the ice cream that lies there. As Benedict's flop of hair prevents you from being able to see what he is doing you flick your head back and wait, your breathing shallow and fast in anticipation. 

 

Your whole body convulses as you feel a warm, wet tongue press itself against your skin and drag itself over the majority of your chest. The area he covers is unnecessary but you are not complaining. You feel him suck and swallow, but then he goes back to sucking softly for a moment or two, before leaving a trail of kisses from your cleavage, past your collarbone and up to your neck, as you groan quietly with pleasure. 

 

As he uses his hands to hold himself up just above you he smiles seductively and says, "all done."

 

You look down at your body to see the ice cream gone and a purple bruise-like mark in its place. _No low cut tops for me for a while_ , you think, not bothered at all, as you run your fingers through his hair, locking onto his curls and forcing him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
